The Beginning of Foreverish
by TheRaggedyGallifreyan
Summary: The story of how Lily and James got together. Constructive critisisim welcomed! Its better than nothing!
1. Chappy 1REVAMPED!

James strode up to Lily and put his arm over her shoulder "Lily...will you go out with me?" Lily sighed and shrugged his arm off her "How many times do i have to tell you Potter? I will not go out with you. Not now, not in a million years!"  
>James looked at her, pretending to be hurt "But Lilykins, you know you want me"<br>Lily snorted "Pfft! Me? Want you? Puh-lease!"  
>James laughed at her reaction and smrked "Yeah you do! You want me for my body!"<br>Lily collapsed in fits of giggles.  
>James looked hurt "Whats so funny? I have the body of a god!"<br>"Yeah...Buddah." Lily retorted  
>"LILY! I'll have you know, i have a six pack!" said James, matter-of-factly.<br>Lily trie to keep a straight face as she replied "Of what? Butterbeer?"  
>James flushed "No! Well...yes, that too...but look!" James lifted his top and Lily snickered "Thats not a proper six pack! Its drawn on your stomach with...what is that? Brown ink?"<br>James went red again "Um...no"  
>Lily went pale "Ew! Gross!"<br>"No! Its not what you think! Its chocolate! Wanna lick it off?" James said suggestively  
>Lily pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation.<br>James screeched in pain "OW! Why did you hex me!l  
>"BECAUSE! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRICK EVER!" Lily screamed at him and stormed off<br>James smirked and whispered to himself "She so wanted to lick it off"


	2. Chapter 2

Potions class was going as usual, Slughorn was handing points upon points to Gryffindor because of Lilys correct answers. When he finally decided to let them start on the potion, James had gotten bored and decided to persue his favourite activity, harassing Lily.  
>James ripped out a piece of parchment from his potion book and wrote "Llliiilllllyyyyy..."<br>He threw it onto Lilys desk and continued making the potion. 10 Minutes later he got a reply from the red-head: "No. I will not go out with you". He frowned and scribbled a reply, throwing it to Lily when Slughorns back was turned.

Lili read his reply and rolled her eyes, "But Lily!" was all he had written. She replied with "No buts!"

James laughed when he read the note and wrote "Hehehehe..." under Lilys reply.  
>Lily was confused. "Whats so funny?" she wrote.<br>James quickly replied with "You said butts..."  
>Lily scolded "Uch! Grow up!"<p>

It took James ages to reply but, when he did, he reply wasnt what she thought it would be: "Why Lily? I like the way i am. Why should i change to please you if you wont go out with me? If you dont like me for me then thats your loss. Im not changing for anyone, even you."

Lily was shocked "I-i-i just...i just think"  
>James quickly wrote "To be honest. I dont care what you think"<br>She didnt know what to say so she wrote "Bu-but James"

He never replied and Lily knew she had crossed the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sighed as she finished her story "...and then he told me he wouldnt change for anyone, even me"  
>"Well...he has a point Lils. If your not going out with him...why should he change for you?" Hestia said cautiously, hoping she wouldnt offend Lily.<br>"Because! If he changed there would be a possibility that i'd like him "  
>"So...you'd rather he change and be miserable than stay as he is and be happy?" Hestia asks. "Well...i never thought of it tha-"<br>"BOO!" James roars an he jumps out from behind a suit of armour.  
>Lily screams,"AAAAAGGGHHHH! JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK?"<br>"Hahah! He got you!" Hestia giggles. She sees the look on Lilys face and stops mid-giggle.  
>"Oh shut UP Hestia! Potter! THIS is why I will NEVER EVER go out with you"<br>James' face falls,"Take a joke. You are the only person who wants me to change. Even McGonagall would like me to stay the same. Why, out of all the girls that would gladly go out with me, did I have to fall in love with you. I knew you'd never like me..."  
>He turns and walks away from the two shocked girls and follows the crowd into the Great Hall.<p>

Lily comes to her senses and says in a surprised tone, "Wait...did he just say he loved me?"  
>"Yup!" Hestia says as she follows James into the Hall<br>"Hestia! Come back!" Lily shouts and runs after her.


	4. NEWS

Okay, this story has been sitting here doing nothing and generally being kinda crappy for a while now. So, I'm going to start again and actually put some decent effort into it. Should have the first chapter up soon-ish!

-TheRaggedyGallifreyan xoxo


End file.
